


The Beginning, The End, and Everything In Between

by Shota_Killers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Petra, Cutting, Dark Past, M/M/M, Married Life, More tags coming later, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Prostitution, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin were married with a child, how could Eren ever think he could fit into that puzzle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning, The End, and Everything In Between

"When should we get married?" the blonde mused as he stared up at the ceiling, his head in his brunette boyfriend's lap.

The brunette, named Eren Jaeger, stroked his boyfriend's hair and sighed. "I don't know, Er," he murmured. "I mean, my parents don't even know about us."

A sigh escaped the blonde's husband, and Eren's other boyfriend, Levi Ackerman. "Eren, you have to tell them some day!" he groaned. "You can't keep Erwin and I a secret forever!"

Eren nodded softly. "I-I know," he murmured. "And I won't. I'm just scared."

Levi laced his fingers with Eren's free hand, and used his other hand the lightly trace the scars on Eren's wrist. "You don't have to be afraid anymore," he whispered on the marred skin, before pressing a soft kiss to his love's wrist. "Erwin and I will protect you."

"Always," Erwin agreed, leaning up to kiss Eren's lips. "We love you."

Small cries came through the baby monitor sitting on the beside table. Eren sighed and slipped off the bed. "I'll get it," he muttered, before heading to the nursery at the end of the hall.

Eren walked over to the crib in the corner, and looked down at the crying baby girl. Tears pricked at his eyes as he pulled the baby into his arms. "Shhh, it's okay Petra," he whispered. "It's okay... Da-... Eren's got you."

He couldn't call himself "Daddy" around the little girl. Eren wasn't her father. Erwin and Levi were her fathers. Eren could only dream of being a parent.

"You know you have the best daddies in the world," Eren continued, rocking the infant in his arms. "They're both so smart, and kind, and caring. I hope you marry someone like them one day."

Tears started to stream down Eren's cheeks and he sniffled. "I hope I can marry them one day," he cried. "I hope you never have to meet my parents. Oh god, I love you so much, Petra. I hope you know that."

Petra let out a giggle and Eren couldn't help the smile on his face. "Okay, love," he said softly, pressing a kiss to the little girl's forehead, then placing her in her crib again. "Sleep well."

Eren walked out into the hallway and closed the door. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, before shuffling back down to the bedroom. The brunette was instantly tackled into a crushing hug from Levi.

"You're her dad too," the raven mumbled into Eren's chest. Eren could feel tears soaking through his shirt. "And you're our husband. We don't need some stupid paper that says that."

Erwin walked over to Eren, and slipped a small, cold, metal object into the brunette's hand. Levi pulled away, and Eren opened his palm to see a small gold band matching Levi and Erwin's wedding bands. "For all we're concerned," Erwin murmured, "you're already our husband, and she's already your daughter."

Eren gasped for breath as tears poured down his cheeks again. "I owe you both...so much. You...you both saved me in the hardest time. You saved me, when my parents found out I was gay and cut all ties to me, stopped paying for my college courses, when I was living on the streets and selling myself to pay for the next meal..." Eren could hardly see through his tears. "You stopped me from killing myself and I am so grateful. I love you two so much that it hurts!"

Levi and Erwin both rushed to pull Eren into their arms. "We love you too," Levi murmured. "We'll always love you."


End file.
